Sin Inspiración
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: ¿Un escritor sin inspiración? ¡El fin del mundo! Y más si tiene una historia que entregar...Entonces Alfred llego inesperadamente ¿Arthur conseguirá su amada inspiración? UsUk


**Sin Inspiración **

**¡Hey mundo! Volví con este fic súper raro, esto es lo que ocurre cuando mi inspiración de nombre; **_**Himitsu**_** (Secreto) no quiere trabajar conmigo pero mi imaginación llamada; **_**Yume **_**(Sueño) Si, le dije; ¡Himitsu si no quieres trabajar te demostrare que puedo trabajar sin ti! Y aquí el resultado aunque probablemente sea un fiasco. U_U jajajaja.**

**A las chicas que me leen gracias son las mejores, publicare pronto…cuando me compre una tarjeta de memoria nueva para mi teléfono, porque chicas todos mis fics los escribo en mi celular… ¡Oh bendito celular! Pero este lo escribí en mi cuaderno y aquí me ven en un internet publico…publicándolo (¡Dios válgame la redundancia!) En fin las dejo leyendo ¿Va?**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es el creador de Hetalia. Y la trama junto a Yume y Himitsu son mías =)**

**3 2 1 ready…**

"_**Porque incluso buscando la inspiración se encuentra el amor" -**_**Nekitsu-kuroi15**

Miró la hoja en blanco, no había nada…a pesar de que las ideas estaban ahí, él no era capaz de plasmarlas porque le faltaba inspiración. Uno de los factores principales para un escritor es ese…la anhelada inspiración. Es la chispa que activa una cadena de ideas para que el autor pueda escribir una trama llena de sueños, ideas, y otras ocurrencias por supuesto también nos ayuda a hilvanar cosas coherentes. Lastima que Arthur Kirkland no la tenia en aquel momento, y se quedo ahí recargado sobre la mesa de la biblioteca totalmente aburrido, si no conseguía algo que le ayudara a escribir una historia decente para su trabajo…estaba perdido.

Y justo cuando creyó que no había esperanza alguna para él, por la puerta entro su héroe; Alfred F. Jones, un americano rubio de ojos azules, su fastidioso amigo-enemigo-rival-amor platónico, etc.… Realmente esos dos eran como perro y gato en ocasiones, Alfred jactándose de ser un Héroe y Arthur de ser un caballero.

Se miraron, azul y verde sin llegar a mezclarse, Jones sonrió acercándose a paso tranquilo y decido llego a donde el británico y se coloco detrás de él, viendo con diversión esa hoja blanca…totalmente vacía. Y Kirkland decía; _"Yo puedo escribir lo que quiera cuando quiera"_

Las pobladas cejas del contrario se fruncieron denotando la molestia de su dueño.

**-¿Aún sin lograr nada?-**pregunto con burla, el ingles suspiro fastidiado.

**-Cállate…- **contestó a voz fría levantándose de la silla se quito de encima al autoproclamado Héroe, había días en que odiaba al estadounidense, no de manera mortal, pero si lo odiaba.

**-¿Por qué no has hecho nada? Pensé que tú no tendrías problemas para escribir, con eso de que TODO el tiempo te la pasas leyendo esos ABURRIDOS libros de gente vieja…-**quizás el norteamericano tenía razón en un par de cosas; si se la pasaba leyendo y hasta él se pensó capaz de relatar algo por el medio escrito. Pero se equivocaba en una cosa; ¡Los libros no son aburridos! Además ese gordo también leía (Obligado, claro está) ¿De qué se queja? Giró los orbes molesto, estuvo a punto de soltarle un; _"Jódete Alfred"_ pero se contuvo por educación.

El rubio más alto se acerco a Kirkland y sin previo aviso…lo abrazó, al instante el anglosajón se ruborizó…_" ¿Pero qué demonios?"_ pensó asombrado. Levantó la mirada un poco para encarar a su compañero.

**-¿Q-qué haces?-**tartamudeó, temblando en medio de aquel contacto, terminó desviando la mirada a otra parte, no es que estuviera nervioso, el suelo es mucho mas interesante que el rostro de tarado que tiene su amigo.

**-¿Qué que hago…? ¿Umm? ¡Te estoy abrazando tonto! ¿Qué no es obvio?-**inquirió levantando una ceja mientras se echaba a reír burlándose de Arthur.

**-¡Ya lo sé! Quiero saber el ¿Por qué? …Idiota-**refunfuñó hastiado, mientras la risa del yankee se paró abruptamente.

**-Porque me gustan los abrazos, no necesito mas razones para hacerlo. Pero si quieres una excusa te la daré; Inspírate…- **los ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos, así que Jones quería otórgale inspiración…sonrió levemente sin saber por qué, tal vez era la felicidad de que se preocupara por él, o quizás solo era el hecho de compartir un contacto tan cálido como ese.

**-Gracias…-**susurró tenuemente, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, y se volvieron a abrir hasta que se separaron, el chico de azulina mirada aumento su sonrisa acariciando la mejilla del más bajo, se retiro en completo silencio. Arthur se quedo ahí quieto y a la expectativa… ¿Alfred sin armar un escándalo? Eso era raro, tanto que resultaba sospechoso.

**-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡OLVIDE QUE TENGO UN EXAMEN! ¡EL HEROE NO DEBE FALTAR!-**Pero el grito monumental que soltó al salir del aula, le hizo pensar: _"Definitivamente es un idiota"___

Con una sonrisa en el rostro observo el papel y la pluma, las ideas comenzaron a surgir, una tras otra atacándolo. ¡Ya lo tenia! La trama era perfecta, un encuentro inesperado, vampiros, híbridos, extraterrestres, si habría de todo.

La había recuperado, su amada inspiración de escritor y todo por un gordo americano, que lo enamoró. Si, lo supo, sin una confesión, sólo ellos se entendían sin necesidad de palabras, porque tal vez se volvió susceptible a sus encantos.

Cuando se hallara sin inspiración, llamaría a Alfred F. Jones.

**Fin**

**¡Yeih! Bueno esto es lo que mi imaginación y yo podemos lograr sin Himitsu. ¿Qué dicen? Merece un review, espero volver pronto con nuevas tramas chicas. Y si les falta inspiración llamen a otra persona porque Alfie esta apartado. n_n Bye bye **


End file.
